The Resurection
by Gourry Gobriev
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. In this story Cloud, Tifa, and Barret decide to find a way to bring Aeris back.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Well hello everyone I am Gourry Gobriev and this is my very first fan fiction. I was playing Final Fantasy VII when the whole story started to unfold in my mind. I hope you all like it.

**The Resurrection**

**By: _Gourry Gobriev_**

Chapter 1:

The Quest Begins

Cloud: Tifa Barret Vincent I am going to start a journey to find a way to bring Aeris

back. So let's go.

Everyone except Vincent seemed excited by the idea.

Vincent: If you guys don't mind I will be leaving you at this point. I in no way wish to

bring her back. I now have my own agenda. (Glares)

With that Vincent walks off into a nearby forest hand in air as wind blows his cape to the side.

Tifa: I wonder what's wrong with him. Why would he decide to leave now? Do you

Do you think he might try to stop us?

Barret: He might and if he does we will just have to get rid of him.

Cloud: We have no time to worry about him. We have to start planning how we are going

are going to search for clues and who is going to come?

Tifa: We should bring Cid, his plane Highwind can provide the transportation we need.

Barret: Lets bring Red XIII we might need his strength and ferocity later on.

Cloud: And Yuffie her speed and stealing might be needed also.

Tifa: Who should we get first?

Barret: We should get Cid first of course. With his plane we could travel around much

faster this will make it easier to pick up the other two. On top of that he is the

closest one considering we are in Nibelheim.

Cloud: For once you are actually right Barret.

(Tifa giggles)

Barret: What did you say I should shot a whole right in your…

Tifa: We gotta go guys come on. Will you two ever stop fighting?

Cloud: Then I guess we are off to Rocket Town. Let's just hope Cid isn't like Vincent

and is up for the job.

Tifa: All we can do is hope he'll help us then, right?

While the three continued to talk a mysterious figure was lurking in the shadows of the forest watching them. As the group begins so too does the figure. The three continue to walk towards Rocket Town as the figure mutters:

You three will never accomplish your goal as long as I am here to prevent you from doing so. If you do not stop your journey and give up your search for a method of reviving her I will have to stop you permanently.

So yeah I know what you are thinking pretty short chapter. I know I know it's short. The reason is that I couldn't figure out how to start it. Don't worry I have almost completed chapter 2 which I am sure you will love. Please write reviews so I can figure out what I can do to improve my story.

Gratefully Yours

Gourry Gobriev


	2. Chapter 2: Cid

Okay people, I am back I know it has beenreal long. I pretty much wrote chapter two right after chapter one. This chapter is much longer and hopefully more to your satisfaction. Please do not forget to read and review. Now let's continue with the story. Although I said I would change to format I was not able to yet I while try to do so in a later chapter, if I gothat far.

Oh yeah I am supposed to put a disclaimer or something right?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Final Fantasy VII series. Other characters are of my own creation. Other thing liked some of the special attacks also come from the Final Fantasy VII series and do not belong to me.

The Resurrection

By: Gourry Gobriev

Chapter 2:

The Search for Cid

Tifa, Barret, and Cloud journeyed for a few days so to reach Rocket Town, Cid's hometown. Along the way they found airplane parts scattered in the fields. When they arrived in town the three ran straight to Cid's house to see if he was there.

(Barret knocks on door)

Barret: Cid are you in there?

(No Answer)

Tifa: I wonder where he could be. Let's ask someone to see if they have seen him around

somewhere.

Cloud: Good idea Tifa.

(A woman walks by)

Cloud: Excuse me miss, yes you over there.

Lady: Yes can I help you.

Cloud: If we are lucky you will be able to. Do you know where Cid is?

Lady: No I haven't seen him around for a while.

Cloud: Do you know where he might have gone?

Lady: He said something about air plane, stolen, and shooting.

Tifa: About how long ago was that?

Lady: Just about three weeks.

Barret: THREE WEEKS! Something dealing with shooting down a plane shouldn't

take him more than a few days.

Lady: I guess it shouldn't, but maybe his plane crashed. I had seen a plane falling down

from the sky.

Tifa: How long ago did you see the plane fall and which direction?

Lady: I would guess about a week or two ago. When it fell it fell towards the direction

but a little more to the north.

Once the lady said this Cloud began to look at some of the airplane parts he had picked up along the way. As he looked over it he noticed something he had missed before.

Tifa: You don't think these parts are from his plane. Do you?

Cloud: Look at the engraving on these parts…

Cloud pointed to a small engraving on one of the parts that read "Cid Highwind"

Barret: Cid could not have lost in a plane fight, especially since his planes are the best

there are and no one can match his skill.

Cloud: That's right. I would like to ask you one more question. Did you see anything else?

as the plane fell?

Lady: Well now that you mention it I think I saw a parachute fall towards the nearby

forest.

Tifa: Would you be willing to give us directions?

The lady then explained to them how to get to the forest and finished with a warning.

Lady: You should be weary of that forest. That forest is called the Demons Forest and is

said to be ruled by the Demon King Hetsusuke. It is said that Hetsusuke is the

strongest of all the demons in the world. He kills unmercifully and does so only

for his own pleasure.

The three then leave the town and begin to head towards the Demon Forest.

Tifa: Do you think Hetsusuke is really that strong? He can't be stronger than

Sephiroth can him?

Cloud: I don't now but I sure hope not. We will just have to deal with him if the need

arrives.

With that the three leave Rocket Town and head forth towards Demons Forest. As they walked wave after wave of monsters attacked the group. None of the creatures were of much challenge to the party, until a huge Iron Giant and Dragon Zombie attack.

Tifa: Cloud do you think we can take them?

Cloud: Of course just leave it to me.

With that Cloud runs full force at the two monsters. After he slashes the Dragon Zombie the Iron Giant comes forth and knocks Cloud back a couple of feet. As Cloud grabs his head in pain he notices blood trickling down his head into his eyes. With this Cloud screams aloud.

Cloud: I guess its time I get serious, huh?

As soon as he stands to fight back the Dragon Zombie cast Shadow Flare and sends Cloud even farther back. Before falling on the ground Cloud puts one hand on the ground and uses it as a spring board and flips up into the air and draws his sword. Then suddenly fireballs of sorts rain down from the sky unto the two creatures.

Cloud: (whispers) Meteorain.

After the attack Cloud faces away from the enemy and continues to the forest.

Cloud: Coming?

Tifa: Uh… Yeah we are coming.

Barret: Remind me never to get him mad at me.

Tifa: Yeah I'll do that.

While they walked even more monsters started to attack them. It was as if someone was commanding the creatures to attack them to keep them from reaching the Demons Forest. Behind them the same shadowy figure from before was walking, making sure he was not visible. As he walked he spoke to himself and said:

Those idiots do not realize what is happening. They must think that Hetsusuke is sending the creatures after them. I am sending these creatures to weaken them to a state where the Demon King can destroy them easily. If the rumors are true I don't even need to weaken them. The best part of my plan is that they will never suspect me.

Many battles later the three arrive at the outskirts of the forest. As they peered in they noticed that the forest was completely shrouded by shadows.

: Footsteps and a pebble hit the ground:

Cloud: Who's there? (He quickly turns around)

Tifa: Cloud you are being paranoid no one is following us.

Cloud: I could have sworn I heard foot steps behind us. (Shakes head side to side)

Well let's get going Cid is going to need our help if he crashed around here.

Barret: Yeah let's hurry up then.

As the three walk into the forest the shadow looks on from behind a boulder in the field.

Shadowy Figure: Yes just go into the forest. You will never find your way back out.

I will watch the events unfold from here, no point in me getting lost

too.

The group walks around in the forest for hours with out ever finding a trace of Cid. Something is now watching them from behind the trees and following them through the forest. All of a sudden he jumps from the tree to a shadow near the group that still hid him.

Creature: I am Tenkun loyal servant of Lord Hetsusuke. Why do you trespass on my

Lord's land.

Cloud: (draws sword) My name is Cloud and these are my friends Tifa and Barret. We

have come in search of our friend Cid. We believe that his plane might have

crashed somewhere in this forest. If you try to stop us we will be forced to kill

you.

Tenkun: There is no need for threats.

He begins to walk out of the shadow that hid him and now the group can see what he looked like.

Tenkun would look human if it were not for his pale blue skin and long pointed ears. He had a human body which looked to be very fit. Tenkun also had long silver-white hair and piercing black eyes that caught Tifa's attention.

Tifa thinks to herself: He is very attracted for a demon. If it were not for his blue skin he

I would fall for the guy. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

Tenkun: Thank You for the compliment. And the answer to your question is no.

Tifa: WHATTT?

Tenkun: Oh yeah did I not mention that I can read minds?

(Sticks tongue out playfully and winks)

Cloud: So what do you want with us?

Tenkun: Nothing really, but if you want to find your friend you should come with me.

My Lord Hetsusuke might know something about your friend.

Barret: Why should we trust you?

Tenkun: Otherwise you might stay lost in this forest for a couple more hours maybe even

days. You might also want to hurry since it will be nightfall soon, it is even

darker after nightfall. Also, some very strong demons and monsters come out at

that time.

Cloud: I guess we have no choice.

At this the group now of four begins to run through the forest led by Tenkun. As they run Tifa finds another airplane part with Cid's name engraved.

Tifa: We must be coming the right way.

Cloud: Let's hope we are.

Tenkun: Your three make haste nightfall is almost upon us and I can hear the monsters

starting to squirm.

The four now begin to run through the forest towards the king's palace. All of a sudden Tenkun stops.

(Barret rams into Tenkun's back)

Barret: What's the big idea you stupid son of a…

(Tenkun covers Barret's mouth)

Tenkun: shhh… We kind of have a problem here. We are surrounded by a couple dozen

of creatures who aren't very friendly.

Cloud: (whispers) What are going to do?

Tenkun: Just don't make any sudden moves. (He laughs silently)

Tifa: What's so funny? We could die right now.

(Tenkun continues to laugh)

Tifa: (Screams) SHUT UP!

Tenkun: Now you did it. They are going to attack us now.

Tifa: Sorry…

Cloud: No time for that let's start killing them before they start to attack us.

Barret: Right behind ya! Take this you …. (His words are inaudible over the bullet firing)

Barret starts shooting in all directions killing monster left and right. Since he wasn't aiming he would shoot off legs and arms and the creatures with blood dripping from where their ligaments where continued to move forward.

Tifa upset by the fact that she made the monsters attack with her screaming began to attack the monsters furiously. She attacked them using her Beat Rush and Somersault techniques. While she fought them she flipped onto one of the monsters should slipped back. One the monster landed on the ground it was between her legs and she then snapped its neck.

Tifa: Cloud I call that Final Rage!

Cloud shrugs off Tifa's shouting and concentrates on the creatures attacking him. With single slashes he tore through his monsters causing blood to splatter all over his face. The ground near where Cloud was fighting was now covered in blood and reflected the light the moon gave off.

Tenkun: (yells) Everyone come here and take a hold of me!

With that everyone rushes towards Tenkun. In the blink of an eye they were all gone.

The monsters stared in astonishment as their prey disappeared before their eyes. The monsters now started to sniff around to see if they could catch the scent but nothing was left behind.

In front of a large palace the group reappears.

Tenkun: I guess that was a close call, huh? (He laughs nervously)

Cloud: How did we get surrounded back there?

Tenkun: I kind of got lost. Hehehe (laughing nervously)

Barret: How did you get lost your supposed to know this forest?

Tenkun: Well you see the thing is that I haven't left the palace in a while and only went

out because I heard something in the forest.

Tifa: How did you bring us here?

Tenkun: I teleported.

Barret: So you could (bleep) teleport and you had us (bleep) through the forest instead of

(Bleep) teleporting us here you crazy son of a (bleep).

Tenkun: Didn't I tell you all that I could teleport?

Cloud: I think you might have failed to mention that.

Tenkun: Whoops. Well as long as we are all safe it doesn't matter does it.

Barret: Of course it…

(Tifa covers Barret's mouth)

Tifa: Of course not, and don't worry I'll keep Barret under control.

Tee-hee (Winks at Tenkun)

Tenkun: Huh? (He looks confusingly at Tifa)

Cloud: Okay enough fooling around. Can we enter the palace now?

Tenkun: Yes of course.

The three no follow Tenkun into the palace hall and into the throne room where a shadow could be seen behind the veils in the room.

Tenkun: Lord Hetsusuke, three travelers have come to make inquires about recent events

and a lost person.

Hetsusuke: Alright. Step forward travelers.

Cloud: Your Majesty, we three have traveled through the forest in search of our friend

Cid. We would like to know if you have seen him or found a crashed airplane.

Hetsusuke: The name sounds similar and I remember a plane crashing… Oh yes I

remember I found a man next to a crashed airplane. His plane said Highwind.

When I found him he was almost dead so he did not put up a good fight. I

finished him and ate him. (He laughs maniacally)

Tifa: No, Cid. (Tifa begins to sob lightly)

Barret: I should kill you right now (bleep).

Hetsusuke: You with the spikes step forward and come to the veil.

Cloud walks up in front of the veil.

Cloud: Now what do I...

Before he finishes his sentence a figure jumps out from behind the veil and puts him in a headlock.

Figure: Gottcha. HAHAHAHAHAHA….

Tifa and Barret: Cid!

Cid: Yo.

Cloud: You are the Demon Lord Hetsusuke?

Cid: No I could never be that. Hetsusuke is a friend of mine. I met him after I landed my

plane in the lake in the center of the forest.

Tifa: How did you survive your plane crash?

Cid: Plane crash? I never crashed.

Barret: So what are all these parts we are carrying?

Cid: That's from my plane.

Barret: So you did crash.

Cid: My plane crashed not me. Some punk stole the Highwind and I shot him down. I

Then followed him and the plane in here. That's where I met Hetsusuke and

befriended him.

Cloud: We are glad you are not hurt.

Cid: Why were you guys searching for me?

Tifa: Cloud wants to revive Aeris and we need your plane to travel faster.

That way we can pick up clues and the others faster.

Cid: Why don't we just have Tenkun teleport us around?

Tifa: That's right, how about it Tenkun.

Tenkun: I would love to, but…

Barret: But what?

Tenkun: I can only teleport short distances and only to places I have been to before.

It also takes a lot out of me. Hehehe (he laughs)

Cid: Oh well, can that idea. Guess we are going to have to take my plane.

Tifa: We can't do that; didn't you say you shot the Highwind down?

Cid: Yeah, but how do you think I shot the Highwind down.

I used my new plane The Highwind 2.

Barret: Okay so let's get going guys.

(The four and Tenkun now walk out back where Highwind 2 is.)

Cid: Guess you will have to fill me in on the rest of the details later.

Tenkun: I wish you all the best of luck. Until we meet again.

The four now walk off into the Highwind 2 and wave goodbye to Tenkun.

A few minutes later on the Highwind 2

Cloud: So how did you manage to befriend the Demon King?

Cid: I saved him from drowning.

Everyone starts laughing.

Barret: The feared Demon Lord Hetsusuke can't swim.

Cid: Well its kinda my fault since I shot down Highwind which fell into the lake and

caused a Tidal Wave that swept him in. He even pledged allegiance to me.

(He flashes a phone like object)

With a push of this button he will rush in to help me.

Barret: Is he any good in battle?

Cid: Yeah. Those demons in the forest are nothing to him. He can kill a hundred

in a single swipe.

Cloud: Where was he anyway? Why wasn't he in the throne room?

Cid: He was sleeping.

Back at Hetsusuke's Palace

Tenkun: I wonder how Cid befriended Hetsusuke.

(Walks into Hetsusuke's chamber.)

Tenkun: Lord Hetsu-kun Cid has left with his friends.

Hetsusuke: What have I told you about calling me Hetsu-kun?

Tenkun: Come on its cute. Hahaha

Hetsusuke: Did Cid say anything before he left?

Tenkun: He said goodbye thanks for everything.

Hetsusuke: Is that all?

Tenkun: Oh yeah he also told us of how you two met.

Hetsusuke: (Enraged) WHAT! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T TELL

ANYONE THAT HE SAVED ME WHILE I WAS DROWNING

IN THE LAKE!

(Tenkun Giggles)

Hetsusuke: What's so funny.

Tenkun: He didn't say all that just that you met by the lake. Hahahaha.

Hetsusuke: I'm going to hurt you so bad now. FLARE ARROW!

Tenkun: Calm down. Aren't your best friend? Plus I won't tell anyone.

Hetsusuke: Well you are my best friend. You better not tell anyone.

Tenkun: Of course not Hetsu-kun.

Hetsusuke: Don't call me that.

Back on Highwind 2

Cid: So where are we going now?

Cloud: We are going to Utai so we can get Yuffie.

Cid: Why Yuffie?

Cloud: She knows a lot about material since she has stolen so much.

Cid: Alright, then we are off to Utai.

Outside Demon Forest

Shadowy Figure: I guess you were lucky this time. You might have your plane but I will

still follow you. You will never escape me. I see you are all flying

towards Utai. I must move forward and prepare a trap for them. I shall

not let you revive Aeris and I will keep you from it at any cause.

T.B.C.

Well there is chapter 2. This chapter is much longer than the first as any can tell. I hope you like this one. As soon as inspiration hits me again I will write chapter 3. Please Read and Review. Also any ideas are welcome.

Oh and thank you for your review Chrono Fantasy1. Thank you for your input. I don't really know of any other style than script form. I just started writing and this is what came up. Oh and I already have the ending planned out I just have to make the in-between stuff.


End file.
